Many current implementations of multicast data transmission require that every networking device connecting the sender and receiver be updated to support multicast technology efficiently. Most traditional underlay networks support only unicast transmissions of information, where a transmission of information is initialized by direct communication between the sender and receiver of a transmission. As more nodes are added into a network, and traffic is sent too many destinations simultaneously, communicating directly with every receiver becomes inefficient. However, there may be advantages to the use of a system for transporting multicast and broadcast traffic more easily using an underlay network which supports only unicast transmissions.